


butterfly kisses

by asteronomic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bugs, Childhood, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, No romo, Promises, climbing trees, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Are you scared of them?”</p>
  <p>Tooru shakes his head frantically. “No! I’m not scared of anything!”</p>
</blockquote>Hajime doesn't want Tooru to be afraid--that's what he's there for, silly.
            </blockquote>





	butterfly kisses

The grass is damp and their shoes are strewn across the garden lawn. If he squints, Hajime can see his mother chopping up cabbage and celery through the steamed-up kitchen window, occasionally glancing up and out of the window to keep an eye on the two boys in the tree.

“Iwa-chan, I hate bugs!” Tooru squirms away from the jar in Hajime’s hand, nearly falling off his branch.

Hajime frowns at Tooru. How could anyone hate bugs? “But they’re so cool!”

“Yeah, but,” Tooru chews on the ends of his sleeves, “I hate them.”

Well, this was a bit of a problem. “There are lots of bugs in this tree.”

“There are?”

“Lots of bugs! Are you scared of them?”

Tooru shakes his head frantically. “No! I’m not scared of anything!”

Hajime grins. “Not even that scary maths teacher?”

Tooru bites his lip. “No… I’m not… scared of anything!”

“So, you won’t mind if I just–” Hajime starts unscrewing the top of the jar, and Tooru shrieks. Hajime knew it. Tooru always pretended to be brave and scared of nothing, but Hajime saw him close his eyes when they got flu jabs together. (Hajime wasn’t scared, not at all–he just happened to see a really big bird out of the window at the same time. That’s why he shrieked, honestly.)

“I’m a little scared of bugs!”

Hajime nods his head. “I thought so. But there isn’t anything to be scared of, I promise! Look, it can’t _hurt_ you!” He screws the top back on the jar and inches it closer to Tooru, who shrieks again a little, then peers at it.

“It still looks scary, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, but loads of things look scary that actually aren’t. And it can’t hurt you. And if it tried to, I’d protect you, promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!” Hajime says, and balances the jar on a branch so he can hug Tooru. He means it.

**Author's Note:**

> this could be a lot better and a lot longer sorry


End file.
